soldarfandomcom-20200213-history
Charsade Ehtthuion
Charsade Ehtthuion is an Elf Fighter and one of the five protagonists. He was the heir to the throne of an obscure elven village in the Eastern Forests before the village was slaughtered by mysterious pack of elven bandits. He set out in search of answers and vengeance. Despite his traumatic past, he's laid back and easy going. Well mannered to strangers and those he likes, he's also sarcastic and quite a Bold Wise-Ass when addressing his enemies. Before The Game Charsade was born with blue eyes. As per his village's customs, he was immediately taken from his parents and raised by the nobles to be the next king of the village. Eighty years later, a vicious band of elves bearing the banner of a snake with a man's head violently attacked the village. Charsade was hidden in a secret compartment of the nobles' grand house while one of the village's high wizards changed his own form to resemble that of Charsade. The villagers attempted to fight off the bandits but were vastly outnumbered and outmatched. Once they killed the wizard disguised as Charsade, they left, burning what as left of the village and leaving no survivors. The next day Charsade stepped out of the compartment and saw the carnage before him. Taking some money and equipment he immediately left his village in search of the bandits. Taking odd adventuring jobs for several years, Charsade eventually is charged with finding Maria, a recently kidnapped girl, by her parents. During the Game Charsade begins the game partway into his journey to locate the missing girl Maria. Trailing the kidnappers west, he is suddenly approached by several cloaked dark elves. The leader (later revealed to be Vellafere) attempts to speak to him in Elvish, but Charsade opts only to speak in common, somewhat offending her. Charsade is suddenly ambushed by several of Vellafere's armed guards and stabbed multiple times, losing consciousness. Charsade awakes in a pit within the Clifftop Temple, bound and gagged alongside both Stork and Rakoul, as well as the corpse of Gabriel. For several days they are made to work as slaves under grueling conditions, with Vellafere leading the operation. On the sixth day of his imprisonment, Charsade as well as Stork and Rakoul are rescued by Tron and join the battle alongside Shadow Moon and Starscream against the dark elf warriors. During the ambush of Vellafere, Charsade sticks an arrow in her shoulder and then shoots another, missing. Annoyed, Vellafere engulfs Charsade in flames, sending him to the ground very near death. He is eventually nursed back to health by Rakoul by the use of potions, and rejoins the battle primarily to help Rakoul defeat Vellafere's most powerful soldier, from whom he takes a bastard sword after the battle. When the battle is over, Charsade firmly agrees with Rakoul that finishing the digging operation should be their next move. When the conflict involving Starscream and Rakoul's dead brother arises, Charsade does not get involved at all, despite understanding Goblin. He is currently stranded with the rests of the protagonists in the clifftop, as Rakoul broke the enchanted ladder. Category:Protagonists